Winx Club - Prisoner of the Trix (Book 2)
by EliTheEagleOwl
Summary: Rhythma has found and freed herself from the grasp of the Trix. But her peace is short-lived when she discovers they have escaped from prison and allied with someone hunting for her source of power. To protect the pixies, Rhythma will need to face her past . . . Season 2
1. Prologue - Given

Prince Nathan stood stiffly at his post, high above the ground in a tower that over looked the majority of the palace. His eyes scanned the distant horizon, guarding the farthest shadow of his home planet with a determined energy that only someone who was both Prince and General could muster. With his spear clutched close to his chest - the pointed end facing behind him for safety - he stalked around in a tight circle, the small space of this tower making him ever more nervous.

Should he be up here, guarding the farthest reaches of Melody armed with only a spear and his wits to defend him if some foe were to drop into the palace unexpectedly? Or should he be below, safely within said palace, surrounded by protective walls and a dozen guards, holding his wife's hand as they sat around a warm fireplace and felt their beloved unborn child? The thought alone made him smile warmly despite the freezing wind that constantly blasted his face. Winter often brought snow to Melody, but rarely did the wind get this cold. His nose was blood red from the numbing sensation, and longed to go back to his bedchambers.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Nathan had long since loved his wife - they had been friends since before her sister ascended the throne of Melody when he had been eight years old. Being the son of the highest officer in Melody meant he was more than worthy to ask for one of the King's daughters as his wife. Many had thought that he would chose the elder of the two - Harmonia. But once she had taken the throne, Nathan found that he was set on her younger sister, and soon became her husband and her Prince. They were meant for each other.

Now he stood placidly up in his tower, imagining all of the wonderful activities he could perform once the child was born. He personally hoped for a daughter, so that he might find the same joy in her as he did his wife. He imagined the silky hair of his wife, while the child developed the red eyes of himself. The genes would mix perfectly, and the baby would be his to love forever.

They would be a true family at last.

The sun dropped ever lower toward the ground, turning day into night within a span of a few seconds. Nathan allowed himself a small smile as his shift of guard duty ended. It was time to return being a prince - as one could only hold one position at a time. He lowered his spear - holding the simple weapon in the same position for five hours weighed heavily on his arms - and trudged toward the stairwell that would bring him from his tower and into the palace, where his wife would be waiting with their tea.

He relished the thought of a nice dinner, and then cuddling together with her as soon as they finished. The servants would take care of the evening chores - they always did, despite Nathan being raised as a gentleman, and therefore ready to clean up if it let his pregnant wife rest. After those chores, he would quickly go down to the stables to feed his horse, Justice - which was a chore he had strictly forbidden the servants from performing. Justice was his horse and he alone would take care of him. Their bond ran deep enough for Nathan to tell Justice to refuse food not brought by him. Soon, Nathan didn't need to tell him. Justice would not eat any food brought by servants.

As he descended the wooden stairs toward his chambers, however, Nathan was forced to pause as a lower-ranked guard rushed to meet him. Judging by the horrified glint in those violet eyes, the Prince could probably guess what was happening. Despite the many thoughts as to why the soldier came running to meet him, Nathan forced himself calm and waited for the guard to compose himself.

Reaching a hand to steady the soldier, Nathan met his violet gaze with his own red one. "What is it, sergeant?"

"Your wife, my general." The sergeant stuttered, his eyes watering with unwashed tears. "She's in labor. But sir," his bright eyes darted to the doorway he had come from. "Something has gone terribly wrong! There's too much blood!"

That was all the encouragement Nathan needed to sprint the last twelve steps and enter the castle. He raced past guards and abandoned his spear near the door, where some other guard or a servant would take care of it. Doctors rushed around him, but the prince took little to no notice of them. His only concern was his wife and their child. If something was wrong, he needed to be there. It was his duty as both husband and father.

Finally, their shared bedchambers came into view. Nathan paused at the beautiful oak door, his hand reaching out to grip the doorknob and enter. Once he felt the cool metal under his hand, however, he paused. His eyes widened.

A scream emitted from the room, and Nathan's heart shattered at the sound of his wife in pain. He turned to the nearest doctor. "What's happening?" The question held a desperate note to it - one that caused his voice to break as he spoke. He swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for an answer. Perhaps it was an overreaction. Perhaps his wife was just fine.

"The princess is losing too much blood." The doctor said solemnly, shattering that little hope Nathan had. The man's voice was calm, but his expression, however, held panic. "The baby came too early, and the princess's blood has no time to regenerate the amount she's losing."

Nathan moved toward the door, but two nurses stopped him. "We apologize, Prince." The female nurse said. "You can't enter the bedchambers. Not yet."

"I have to see her!" Nathan cried, but the male nurse pushed him away. Quite forcefully, he might add.

"You may not enter until the labor process is complete." He said quietly. The shared glance he performed with the female told Nathan that they weren't too sure that was a promise to be fulfilled this time. Was it truly that bad? He had to get in, but the female shook her head. At this, Nathan growled angrily, ready to burst through the door anyway, when yet another doctor exited the room. The somber expression in his dull green eyes told Nathan everything he needed to know.

No. It couldn't be true.

Wordlessly, the prince pushed by the doctor and entered the bedchambers of his own accord. The room smelled like sanitizer - a doctor's office. He no longer recognized the warm scent of the roses that grew on the pillars near their bed. They were there - he could see them growing near the foot of the bed, thorns sharp and petals the color of blood.

The candles that were always lit had gone out in the rush to help the Princess give birth. Not a spark remained of the flames, and the scent of the cherry blossoms was gone from the air completely.

To Nathan, the air felt cold. The scents, the feeling, were all gone. Sure it looked the same. But it felt odd. Off, somehow.

How terrible it felt to not recognize his own bedchambers.

Then, he turned to the king-sized bed to find his wife - the woman he loved more than anything in the world - laying down. She was very pale, and her long black hair hung loosely over the side of the mattress, touching the floor. The green eyes he knew so well were closed, and her hands were folded over her stomach. She wore a pale purple nightgown, laced with dark gray on the sleeves. Her lips were pressed in a thin, straight line. She looked to be in a peaceful slumber.

But, as he approached her slowly, Nathan saw that she was not sleeping. Not at all.

He saw something off about the way she was laying. Her head was a bit too tilted, and her skin was a smidgen too pale. Her hair - the hair she always kept tightly tied back into a braid - was too dull. Normally it shimmered in the light. Now it looked like tar. And her dress. The bottom of her dress was soaked with a red liquid - one he recognized as soon as he came within touching distance. The metallic smell of blood flooded his nostrils, and he should know. He had seen war. He had watched death take over the body of soldiers he had called friends and foes.

Nathan let his horror out, and his mouth dropped open in a scream of grief.

But no sound emitted from his parted jaws.

His wife lay there, motionless on the bed. She was so peaceful, yet he knew better than to assume that was so. The way she was positioned - her head propped up on multiple pillows and her eyes closed. He knew just from the paleness of her skin that she was not merely sleeping. He had seen far too much war to know that at least that was true.

Leaning forward, he kissed the motionless woman's forehead. One last time.

He had come too late.

He hadn't even got to say goodbye.

Turning away from the bed, Nathan faced the doctors, one holding a small infant in his arms, and the other holding a large white sheet. He wordlessly stepped aside to let the woman with the sheet pass behind him, and then held out his arms to take the baby.

His baby.

The child of his wife.

The doctor allowed the prince to take his newborn, the blue eyes eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry, Prince Nathan." He mumbled. "Best to tell the news to Queen Harmonia. She doesn't know yet."

Nathan nodded and - whilst cradling his child - left the bedchambers he once shared with his wife. He made his way silently down the hall and toward the throne room where the queen and King of Melody spent most of their days.

How would they react? Would they rejoice at the new child, or grieve for their sister? Both? None? The Prince could only wait and see.

Upon entering, Nathan was greeted by Queen Harmonia and King Garomius. The queen rushed forward, her eyes widening once she laid eyes on the infant. "Is that my sister's child?" Her voice came out as an awe-filled squeak, and Nathan knew why. This baby was very good-looking, the skin just the right shade of tan, and the hair a perfect shade of black. The child was everything Nathan had wanted, and yet the newborn looked too similar to his wife.

The Prince gave a sigh and nodded, keeping his red eyes cast downward. The infant slept peacefully in his arms, shifting so the head was resting on his chest. The baby wasn't the only one who sought comfort from the beating of the princess's heart. He himself wished he could feel it. At least one last time. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye.

"And what of the Princess?" Harmonia demanded.

Nathan remained in silence, instead finding new places to look, such as the intricate details of the paintings that lined the walls of the throne room.

"Prince Nathan." Harmonia's voice grew higher pitched as she spoke, jolting his head back so that he might stare at his Queen. "What has happened to my sister?"

Finally, Nathan could bear her tone no longer. He raised his head, eyes filled with tears as he met the eyes of Harmonia and sighed a choked, painful sigh.

"The princess is dead. And she has delivered a beautiful baby girl." He announced, his voice carrying out through the throne room. The maids and servants went silent. Garomius gasped and held his hand over his mouth in shock and grief. Harmonia stared in complete horror at the prince, her eyes flickering with unseen emotions before they bubbled to the surface, and realization of his words sank in long enough for her to process them.

"Dead?" She put her hand over her own swollen stomach. "No. She can't be!"

Nathan was silent. He was still in his own state of shock.

"Not my dear, sweet sister!"

Everyone on Melody knew that the Princess and the queen - despite being sisters - had also been best friends. Each had been the other's maid of honor at their weddings. Nathan had seldom seen them apart as children. Or as adults for that matter.

Nathan had never witnessed the true love of sisters until he had witnessed their bond - it was one if the reasons telling Harmonia about her sister's passing was so hard. He hated to see one of the sisters upset without the other comfort her.

"I cannot raise this child without a mother." Nathan finally spoke again, looking down at his beautiful daughter and forcing a smile to his lips as she stared at him with those innocent baby-blue eyes. "I have come to ask if you might do it instead. My life is too busy, and without my wife, I do not think I could keep her alive with just myself."

Harmonia gasped, the tears in her eyes falling freely as she reached out to gently take the black-haired baby from her father's arms. "Me? Raise my sister's daughter?" She looked to Garomius. "But what of our own child?"

Nathan understood her reluctance. For one, it was foolish to push the child of her dead sister upon her while she was pregnant with her own child. Secondly, Harmonia had just heard the news of her sister's passing moments before. Was she even capable of raising a child?

The king looked fondly at the baby, who had her head pressed comfortinly to the queen's chest. "I don't see why we couldn't raise two children." He finally said. "I would be honored to raise such a beautiful baby." His eyes flickered to Nathan. "But you must promise to still be this child's father. I will raise her, but you will as well. I see no reason that this baby cannot have two fathers."

Nathan nodded slowly and smiled once Harmonia handed him the child back. "What will you name her?" The voice was thick - filled with numbness and grief.

The Prince looked down at his daughter, taking in her silky black hair and pale skin. She looked so much like her mother, and that thought alone caused Nathan's heart to ache for his wife. "We have been choosing names for months now." He murmured, though his quiet tone carried easily through the silent room. "We have thought of Bluebell, Marian, Harp, Windia, Lucy." He gave a dusty chuckle. "We even thought Phoenix would suit her."

"But?" Harmonia asked.

"But now the Princess is no longer here to help me decide which name would be perfect." Nathan continued. "So I wish to name my daughter after the mother she never got to meet."

Garomius gave a somber nod and gestured for him to announce the name of the new princess of Melody. The room was once again silent, waiting eagerly for the new name to ring across the walls, stirring the curtains yet hushing the air.

Nathan stared down at the baby girl in his arms. "I name this child Rhythma of Melody - after her mother, and after the fact that Rhythm will never be lost as long as she lives."

And the name was sealed.

Cheers erupted from the servants that had paused to listen, and Nathan finally let the tears fall as he grieved for his dead wife. The newly named Rhythma was taken from his arms once again by Harmonia, and Nathan exited the throne room without another word, leaving his child - his only child - in the hands of his sister-in-law.

Servants side-stepped to let their Prince pass by. But he didn't head for his bedchambers. Not yet. Instead, he headed for the stables to greet Justice, for despite being overwhelmed with loss and mourning the death of his marriage mate, one could not leave their best friend and prized steed to go hungry even for just a night. That would be a terrible betrayal of loyalty, and Nathan had lost enough tonight. He had no wish to add the loss of his horse's trust to the list.

Besides, Justice might be able to lend the grieving Prince some comfort.

Armed with a torch now in hand, Nathan left the warm embrace of the castle and slipped into the cool night air, listening for the bats and for the whinny of his horse.

He vanished from the castle's grip, leaving the sad palace he called home to greet his best friend.

Then, over the roaring winter wind, Nathan heard a sound behind him. A high-pitched eerie wail that reached the prince's eardrum even through the harsh breeze. He turned, his torch raised to search for the cause of that brief moment of sound, and was shocked to find Harmonia standing in the doorway, her eyes somber. In her arms she held baby Rhythma, who produced another cry that launched through the night.

Harmonia met Nathan's gaze. He saw understanding and grief in her deep amber eyes, and she gave him a respectful nod.

"Go well, Prince. We shall wait for you as long as we have too."

With that, the Queen of Melody vanished into the castle once again, taking Rhythma with her. Nathan paused where he stood, debating if this was truly the right course of action.

He would be back in a year or so. This was something he had to do.

Nathan dove into the stables and mounted Justice quickly. He retrieved himself a sack of carrots, apples, and a faded, black-and-white image of his wife, before slinging it back over his horse and climbing up.

"Yah!" He cried, kicking his steed into a gallop. They raced off into the storm, to clear their minds of the events of that night.

_One year. _He told himself. _I will return on Rhythma's first birthday._

And he was gone. 

**_A/N: Welcome back, readers, to the second book of Rhythma's torturous life! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, though it was a bit on the sad side._**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Shadow Phoenix

**Carmen**

Climbing the steep rocky walls, the young girl felt her exhaustion weigh on her body like a virus. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she strained her body past its limits, desperate to reach the top of the tower before she was found out. Beside her, and somewhat higher, her twin sister climbed, in a much weaker state than Carmen herself was seeing as she was the one who had been drained of most of her magic.

Finally reaching the level below her intended destination, the fairy gasped when her sister cringed down, and Carmen saw the silhouette of a monster pass by above them.

_"No time." _Aisha said weakly. _"We'll be found out any second now."_

Carmen knew that she was referring to the fact that there was no time to be afraid, but she couldn't help it. It was dark and scary in this fortress, and without her bonded pixie, the world seemed even more silent than what she was used to.

She climbed after sister as soon as the monster passed, collapsing for a breath once they reached their target. The climb had been a hard one, but they had made it, even with Aisha weak and her sister unable to assist when it came to looking for danger.

Her twin elbowed her after a moment of relaxing, and Carmen jerked her head up to stare into the room they had been aiming for. Hovering - with a slimy substance covering their tiny wings - were the Pixies. The ones they had been looking for.

Carmen nodded to Aisha and then proceeded to climb up the wall through the window. However, her weakness combined with unexpected height of the opening led her to instead fall down on the other side - rather ungracefully - and hit the ground. The impact once again drove the breath from her body. Aisha suffered the same course of action, landing on top of Carmen.

For a moment, the twins lay in an exhausted heap on the ground. Carmen could feel the fear coming from the pixies, but didn't acknowledge it. Rather, she forced herself to stand and walk toward the magical barrier keeping them contained.

Her only goal had been to rescue them, but as she approached, she was aware that the Pixies had no recognition of them - at least not at first. Once Aisha and Carmen stepped from the shadows, she saw them brighten.

_"Aisha, Carmen. You're alright!" _Amore said happily. _"We thought you'd both been captured too!"_

Aisha crouched down in front of the happy pixies. _"Yes we were captured."_

Chatta seemed to visibly pale at those words. "By the horrible creature?"

_"The Phoenix, yes."_ Carmen said, feeling the vibrations of her voice through the floor. _"Luckily, though, we were able to escape through the window of our cell."_

Lockette gasped. _"Oh no you didn't, that's much too dangerous!"_

Concern flooded through Aisha's eyes. _"How is Piff? Is she okay?"_

_"And Rena," _Carmen added. _"Please tell me Rena is okay."_

Amore nodded. _"Yes they're both fine. But Rena is unconscious."_ She pointed down to a sleeping baby pixie near the bottom of the magical cage. Next to her was a larger pixie laying stiffly on the ground, her eyes closed. _"You must have been so worried about them."_

_"After all, they are your bonded Pixies." _Chatta said as she gently picked up the unconscious black-haired pixie and shook her. _"Wake up, Rena. You were right. See who's here!"_

Rena opened her dark blue eyes and raised them to stare out of the cage. Her expression brightened as soon as she saw Carmen. _"You're here!" _She cried. _"I knew you'd come!"_

It made Carmen very happy to see that her bonded pixie was okay. _"I'm glad you're still alive, Rena." _

_". . . you are going to be able to get us out, right?" _Chatta was saying to Aisha.

The twins stood up. _"I'm not sure how, but we're not leaving without you guys." _Aisha said determinedly. She raised her hand, as if to blast the cage wall down, and gave a low moan once she saw the dullness of her sphere. _"I'm too weak, I have no strength left."_

_"Same here." _Carmen said dully.

Lockette gasped in concern, but pointed to the wall of bones behind the two fairies. _"I think the lock is on that wall."_

Aisha turned to it and tilted her head to the side. _"Then . . . maybe." _She ventured, producing yet another pale purple sphere and firing it at the skull with glowing eyes. It hit home, but weakened the young fairy. A moment later, the barrier that kept the Pixies trapped fell and Aisha keeled over as she took a breath.

Carmen was tackled by Rena, who snuggled into her chest for comfort. _"Aisha, are you okay?" _Amore asked as Piff crawled over to her.

_"I'll be fine." _Aisha replied shakily. _"The Phoenix drained some of my power, that's all."_

_"What about you, Carmen?" _Zing asked with concern, seeming to notice the young fairy's weaker form.

Carmen gave a trembling nod. _"Fine. Same here."_

_"We should get out of here, quickly." _Digit spoke worriedly.

Chatta walked forward, a terrified look in her eyes. _"But our wings are covered with that disgusting tar and we can't fly!"_

Carmen looked around. _"What if we carry you?"_

_"Everyone ready?" _Aisha didn't wait for an answer. She stooped to pick up Piff, Chatta, Tune, Lockette and Amore while Carmen grabbed Rena, Zing, Glim, Digit and Galactica - who had been hiding near the back.

All of the Pixies mumbled a yes under their breath as they shivered out of fear. Carmen began to follow Aisha through the halls.

_"This is no way for a pixie to travel!" _Chatta declared.

Tune nodded in agreement. _"How undignified!"_

Carmen looked toward Aisha, feeling fatigue weigh at her muscles. _"We won't be able to climb like this and we're too weak to fly."_

_"Let's find stairs." _Aisha countered, and took off into a sprint with Carmen following closely behind. Rena, terrified at the thought of being captured again, climbed onto Carmen's shoulder and dropped down into her hood, much similar to what Piff had done before with Aisha.

Her twin managed to kick open a door and the young fairy followed her twin into a dusty room.

_"We made it!" _Amore yelled from where she was sitting with Aisha.

Digit nodded. _"Affirmative. We have reached the main level." _She looked up at Carmen proudly, and the brunette fairy smiled down at her.

_"We'll be able to get outside from here." _Rena spoke softly.

_"Stand by, everyone, while I switch on my data glove which will enable me to determine -" _the green light that had appeared from Digit's armband suddenly cut off. _"Oh."_ She said nonchalantly. _"A power failure."_

_"Hmmm."_ Amore said suspiciously.

Lockette - perched on Aisha's shoulder, looked around. _"I think that's the exit," _she ventured, pointing to a door toward the back. _"But my magic is getting weak too."_

_"That's right." _Chatta spoke from Aisha's other shoulder._"I feel so drained, I can hardly speak anymore. That reminds me: did you know -"_

_"Right now's not a good time, we'll talk later." _Aisha cut her off swiftly before the talkative pixie could launch into another long rant about who-knows-what. _"Okay?" _She spoke softer.

Carmen followed her older twin further into the room, trying to ward off the sense of negative energy that warped around her body like a rope. Not even a second later, something came into existence before them, causing Carmen and the pixies to cry out in surprise.

Surrounded - with three different monsters on all sides - Carmen was totally incapable of helping anyone. The long-necked monster opened its mouth an spit some horrible, sticky substance at the two girls. Aisha was hit head-on, which caused her to end up back on her back with the five Pixies she held scattered across the ground.

Carmen gasped. _"Aisha!"_

_"Carmen, watch out!" _Galactica shrieked.

The fairy screamed when one of the monsters - the spiky one that could shoot its spines - lunged for her. Carmen dodged in time, but the fast movement resulted in the accidental release of Galactica, who gasped when the tall, two-legged monster made a grab for her.

Aisha had gotten to her feet and was now shouting at the monster, who turned its attention away from the Queen Pixie and leaped for the fairy. Aisha expertly jumped back, resulting in the entrapment and eventual destruction of said monster.

That meant two more to go.

Both the Spitting Monster and the Spike Monster launched an attack on Aisha as Carmen made a desperate lunge for Galactica. The two creatures were hit with the other's defense when the girl jumped away. The two fairies - making sure that the pixies were safely in their grasps, took off toward the door, and though Carmen couldn't hear the screams of her cargo, she could feel the vibrations through her arms. Aisha shoved the door open, revealing the outside of the palace.

_"We're safe!" _Galactica said with relief. However, the moment didn't last long, as Carmen saw a shadow pass overhead, and a huge black bird the size of a jet was suddenly hovering over them.

More screaming.

_"It's the Phoenix!"_ Lockette screamed. The two fairies turned to run in the opposite direction, but the bird landed on the floor they were currently on and transformed into a man-like creature.

_"Foolish girls, you barely have the strength to stand."_ The Phoenix growled in annoyance and held out one clawed arm. _"Hand over the Pixies!"_

_"Never!" _Aisha protested as she backed away from the monster.

Carmen growled in agreement. _"We won't let you have them!" _The young fairy was well aware of Rena pulling Galactica into her hood as well and remembered with a jolt that Pixies were like a colony of ants - they defend the Queen no matter the cost.

The Phoenix let out a low sound as his eyes flashed red. _"I find your meaningless bravery tiresome."_His tone vibrations through the floor told Carmen that he was slightly annoyed now. _"But no matter," _he continued. _"Time to pay for your mistakes, girls!"_

Carmen was blasted head-on with a ray of red energy and felt the three Pixies she still held slip from her grasp. She was on the floor, her hair covering Rena and Galactica as the rest of her cargo was scooped up in a red bubble. Zing, Glim and Digit all screamed in terror once their bubble combined with the one Aisha had been holding with her own load.

The Phoenix held the Pixies proudly and then proceeded to try and stab Aisha, who was able to summon enough energy to create an energy shield.

_"But how is that possible?" _The Phoenix snarled. _"You should be too weak!"_

Carmen stood and helped her twin sister to her feet. _"It's not so easy to beat a fairy!"_

_"Isn't it, little deaf one?" _The Phoenix blasted at her, but Carmen dodged just in time. However, she crashed into Aisha and sent them both to the ground. Their tormentor gave a chuckle and used a line of black smoke to ensnare both girls, dragging them over to the cliff and letting them hover there for a few, heart-stopping moments. _"Goodbye fairies!" _

The tendrils released around Carmen, and she felt herself falling. Despite not being able to hear it, she still screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. Her last realization before shock overcame her was that she still had Rena and Galactica.

Then the darkness ensnared her.

* * *

**Rhythma**

"Get back here you freak of nature!"

Rhythma's shout carried through the silent forest as she leaped over fallen tree branches to pursue the monster holding the four pixies. The creature - some form of shadow monster - merely snarled in response and kept running. The Pixies it held screamed in terror, and Rhythma felt her heart fill with fire.

"Universal Attack!" She yelled, firing a powerful blast at the monster, which screeched in agony as it was turned into a purple smoke. The fairy caught up to it just as all signs of it vanished into the air.

Out of breath, and rather irritated at the fact that this was how her day began, the young fairy crouched down beside the fallen Pixies. They all trembled in shock, and Rhythma didn't blame them. They had been close to ending up like the others had over the summer - in the hands of a freakish magical being who wanted their power in his hands.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked and she picked each one up and dusted them off. "Sorry I was a bit rough."

The first pixie - one with light brown hair and pale golden eyes - found her bearings first. "I think we're fine, just a little shaken up." She responded politely. Rhythma remembered that her name was Jeroba - Pixie of Sand.

"That's good." Rhythma sighed in relief. "I was afraid that monster had hurt you."

The second pixie, Glory - Pixie of Color - flew up beside her and laced her hands together. "If it weren't for you, Guardian, it would have taken us wherever the others have gone."

Canis - a Pixie of Dogs - nodded vigorously, his brown hair covering his eyes. "Yeah! After Aisha and Carmen disappeared to find them, I was sure we were toast!"

Rhythma blushed slightly and stood up. "Would you like to accompany me to Alfea?" She asked. "I think you would be safest there."

Glory shook her head. "No, it wouldn't be right to leave Pixie Village all alone without and Pixies to defend it."

Dizzy - a Dance Pixie - glanced at Canis. "But Rhythma has a point." She ventured. "If that monster was keen on finding us, it must have had a reason to attack. Alfea might be safer than Pixie Village at this moment."

Jeroba nodded. "And besides, why would we lead the enemy to our village? It's clear that we're being watched."

"I vote we go with Rhythma until we find out what's going on." Canis announced, and he was met with nods from both Jeroba and Dizzy.

Glory snorted. "Fine."

Rhythma gave a tight smile and held out her hand. "I'm sure Concorda won't mind you four staying in the Magical Archive for a while." She told them fondly. "Come on, I'll take you there."

The walk was most definitely a short one, seeing as the Alfea gates were only a few meters north of their current position.

Once at Alfea, Rhythma wasted no time with greetings. Despite it having been three months since she last saw the Winx, the young fairy knew that the pixies came first. So after waving to Bloom - who was looking around at all the decorations for the upcoming party - Rhythma sped inside and found herself inside the Alfea Magical Archive.

"Concorda!" She yelled, hearing her voice echo loudly throughout the huge room. She transformed into her legendary Pixix form and flew up to land on one of the board hovering half-way up the wall. Not even a moment later, a beautiful blonde pixie robed in blue flew down to greet the young fairy.

"Rhythma!" She cried joyfully, embracing her Guardian and bonded fairy. "How was your summer?"

"My summer was fine, thank you." Rhythma responded lightly. "I missed Melody so much. It was just like I remembered it." She took off her backpack. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course." Concorda responded. "What is it?"

Rhythma opened her bag and the four Pixies flew out to respectfully greet the Guardian Pixie. "These four were nearly captured and have got no where to go. May they stay here?"

The pixie gasped at the mention of capture. "What could this creature possibly want with all of these Pixies?" She wondered. "You four and the Guardians are the only ones who haven't been caught yet."

"And Livy." Jeroba said softly. "She hasn't been captured either, but we lost her once the monster attacked."

"I'm sure she's fine." Rhythma spoke with confidence. "She's a strong pixie, that one. Not much could deter her."

Concorda smiled. "What about your family? What did they think when they saw you home for the first time?"

Rhythma paused, her mind flickering back to her sister. "My sister was overjoyed when I came home."

"And your parents?"

"They were happy too," the young fairy corrected herself. "It's complicated, actually. I have two families."

Concorda widened her eyes, seeming surprised at this revelation. "Two?"

"My real father, Prince Nathan, is a royal guard. He and my birth mother were inseparable, but when I was born, she died." Rhythma explained. "To give me a chance at a happy life, he gave me to his sister-in-law, the Queen, who acted like she was my mother. She even told me that I would be eligible to take the throne if anything happened to my sister - actually my cousin."

Concorda was silent for a moment. "Do you think the Queen loved you?"

"Of course," Rhythma replied, shocked. "She was the mother I grew up with."

"What about . . . Nathan, is it?" Concorda spoke. "How did he act toward you - as your blood father?"

Rhythma sighed. "He was always there when I needed him - except for the first year of my life. He ran off to grieve for my birth mother and the King was the one who I kept up a night with my cries." She smiled weakly. "When my dad came back, he tried his hardest to make up for the time he had lost, and I eventually came to terms with having two fathers."

"And Nathan knows you're alive now?" Concorda checked. "He doesn't think you're still dead?"

"Yes." Rhythma said, smiling as she recalled that first, loving moment with her father in the palace. "I . . . I told him that I should have come to see him as soon as I was free, but he said that he was just glad that I was back."

The pixie opened her mouth to speak again, but a high pitched whistle from below cut off the conversation. Rhythma felt alarm spark in her heart. "That's the warning!" She alerted Concorda as she heard the sharp note of Hippocampus - the pixie pet seahorse.

She and Concorda both flew down to see who had entered the secret Archives, and Rhythma was shocked to see Bloom standing there.

"Well?" Concorda demanded as the two came to a halt in front of Bloom. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"This place is incredible!" Bloom gasped. "I mean, the Alfea library is nothing compared to this. I wonder why I've never heard of it."

Rhythma flew forward so that she was inches away from Bloom. "That's because no one is supposed to know about it."

Concorda nodded. "Look at you. First you torment my pixie Hippocampus, and then you sneak into Alfea's forbidden Magic Archive!"

"I'm trying hard to wrap my head around this." Bloom admitted.

Rhythma sighed in exasperation and landed on the ground as Concorda created a tiny seating area for herself. "I am the pixie Concorda." The pixie revealed. "And these two magic animals are my friends."

Hippocampus and a small red badger flew down. Bloom's eyes gleamed. "Aww how cute!"

"No!" Rhythma growled, then flinched at her own harshness. "It's our job to take care of the Archive for Faragonda and keep out nosy students!"

Bloom crouched down. "Should I leave?"

"Well you could at least introduce yourself." Concorda offered, and Rhythma nodded.

"My name is Bloom, and I got here by accident." The redhead fairy said. "But hey, what's a pixie?"

Rhythma snorted. "Bloom, Pixies are beings of magic. They often help fairies fight evil and perform their spells."

"You help fairies?" Bloom asked Concorda.

The pixie nodded. "Yes. In fact, some fairies and Pixies form deep connections - a bit like falling in love. Then, the two become inseparable. Like twin sisters."

"Really?" Bloom was amazed.

"We refer to this as 'Bonding'." Concorda continued. "And it's a very special thing for a pixie."

Bloom sighed. "I wish I had a pixie of my own." She said. "What about you? Are you bonded to Faragonda?"

"Oh, no no!" Concorda admonished. "I am bonded to Rhythma. And to this Archive."

"Don't you get lonely, bonded to a room?"

Concorda shook her head. "No. Not me. And besides, I have Rhythma and magical animals to cheer me up and keep me company."

"They're called pixie pets," Rhythma added. "They live with Pixies and lend them their talents."

"Wow." Bloom sighed dreamily. Then she snapped out of it. "Oh no, the time!"

Concorda tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late for the party!" Bloom groaned.

The pixie gave her a grim gaze. "Then hurry, go. Your friends must be waiting for you!"

Rhythma landed on the ground and detransformed. "I should go too." She told Concorda. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Concorda waved goodbye as Rhythma walked out of the Archives.

As she made her way down the hall, a blistering headache began to prick at her skull.

* * *

"Students, professors, welcome!" Faragonda announced as Rhythma slid in beside her best friend - a yellow-orange haired fairy named Humora.

Rhythma winked at her, and Humora giggled.

"After our struggle against the army of darkness. A lot of work need to be done to restore our school to its former glory." Faragonda said as she surveyed the crowd of students before her. "And if we were able to do so, it is largely thanks to to the efforts of two fairies in particular." Her eyes shimmered. "Bloom, Rhythma, would join me on the stage please?"

Rhythma smiled in embarrassment and looked at Humora, who gave her a loving shove toward the stage. "Go on, Rhythma!"

Rhythma laughed. "Only if the rest if the Winx joins me up there."

"No way," Lula, the fairy of sleep, said shyly. "You deserve this more than any fairy."

"You endured almost three years of torture from the Trix!" Flava - the fairy of cooking - added. "You don't need us!"

Rhythma smiled and grabbed her arm. "I'm not going anywhere without you guys."

Statica - fairy of lightning - shrugged. "I'll go with you."

Laughing, Rhythma dragged her friends and her pet duck, Pipsqueak, up onto the stage before the crowd. The other half of of the Winx - the originals - greeted them warmly.

"I declare the Alfea College For Fairies officially open!" Faragonda announced.

The cheers that followed brought happiness to Rhythma.

* * *

"Hey guys." Flora called nervously.

The specialists had all left by now, and the ten members of the Winx were now standing alone.

"What is it, Flora?" Rhythma asked with concern, walking over to the Nature fairy and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Flora looked at the Pixie fairy. "Something's wrong with the trees."

Rhythma glanced at Bloom worriedly and walked toward the treeline as the wind picked up slightly. Her eyes widened when she felt Pixies nearby, and Bloom let out a concerned squeak when two human shapes staggered out from the woods.

The first was a girl with dark tan skin and aqua eyes filled with tears. Her clothes were ragged, and she looked to have been pulled through a thorn bush backward.

The second was an exact image of the first - suggesting that they might be twins - though her hair was shorter and she had light lavender eyes rather than aqua. She seemed to be in better condition than the first, but still collapsed after stopping in front of the girl.

Rhythma rushed toward the second girl, shocked, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her eyes were still open.

"T-the Pixies . . ." She whimpered. "Danger . . ."

And then she was out. Rhythma stepped closer to examine her, and gasped when she saw not one, but two Pixies hiding in her hood. The first one was unconscious - with black hair. And the second turned to face the young fairy with a look of wonder.

"Rhythma?" Her voice was like honey.

The young fairy let out a gasp, for she knew that tone. She had only heard it once, but she knew it anywhere.

"Galactica?!"

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome!**_

_**New character? Galactica is back? New Pixies?**_

_**Anyway, this book will help you build a witch oc, kind of how the first book dealt with your fairy life. So first question - What would be your power?**_

_**I would be a Witch of Literacy, so I would deal with reading, writing, speaking and words in general!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Up to Their Old Trix

"Relax Bloom." Flora said gently as the redhead paced the room quickly. "I know it's been four days."

Rhythma nodded, with the pixie Galactica sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. "They'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it."

Four days had passed since the two mysterious girls had dropped unconscious at Alfea's gates. Rhythma had been shocked at their conditions, but Galactica had firmly stated that the two were just exhausted, just before passing out herself. Although she refused to actually say what had exhausted them to the point of passing out for such a long period of time, Rhythma felt sad and incomplete after meeting her bonded pixie that was too weak to bond, and hoped she would wake up soon.

In those four days, however, the headache Rhythma had begun to have had grown more and more painful, until she felt like her head was going to blow.

Stella stood up from where she had been laying down on her own bed. "Alright," she said with annoyance. "If we're going to stay up with her all night, let's talk about important stuff." Her eyes sparkled. "Do you think she's got a boyfriend?"

Rhythma chuckled at the typical Stella conversation starter. Musa snorted as well. "Wouldn't you rather talk about Brandon's girlfriend?"

This remark caught the blonde off-guard, as her eyes grew wide and then her face transformed into one of jealousy. "And just who is Brandon's girlfriend?"

"You are, Stella." Tecna replied.

"Remember?" Flava added.

Stella stomped toward Musa and glared at her, but the music fairy gave a goofy smile in response. All ten girls burst out laughing after a moment, even Rhythma herself giving a slight chuckle. She never actually laughed anymore due to the horrible past she had endured.

Tecna suddenly broke the light mood when she held up her phone. "The sun will be up in exactly twelve minutes." She announced.

"Oh no!" Statica - always so calm - now exclaimed.

"None of us has slept a wink!" Flora fretted. "How will we stay awake tomorrow?"

Tecna corrected curtly, "You mean today."

Humora snorted. "Who cares? Let's just sleep in."

"It's the first week of school," Stella added. "Classes are optional."

Lula snorted. "No way."

"Yeah, Stella." Musa yawned sarcastically. "Great way to start the year."

Stella giggled. "Alright, Alright."

"Bedtime ladies!" Humora clapped as she spoke. "Enough talk about boys!"

Rhythma faintly giggled again at her friend's statement, but stood up regardless of her jitters and walked toward her room, following Lula. "Goodnight, Winx." She called to her eight other friends.

She climbed into her own bed and lay for a while, listening to Lula breathe. Her head hurt so bad, and it was almost the same feeling she had when she still lived with the Trix.

Then, as though her unpleasant memories of the last few years had triggered a chain reaction, darkness slammed over her vision and her world faded to black.

The last thing she felt before her mind shredded itself to pieces was pain in every ounce of her body.

* * *

_ Upon opening her eyes, Rhythma was aware that the pain she thought had been splitting her skull open had now resided to a dull ache toward her spinal cord. She was also aware that she was no longer in her bed at Alfea._

_ It was broad daylight where she was, and upon inspecting her surroundings, the young fairy found she was in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by people who looked to be in a somewhat peaceful aura._

_ Looking forward, Rhythma found that the air around her held a calming effect indeed._

_ "This is the third time we've walked straight to the horizon to end up back where we started!" A hauntingly familiar voice growled from behind the fairy. Rhythma whirled around, dread in her chest, to face the three witches she __thought - she HOPED - she would never see again._

_ The Trix._

_ Was this where they had been imprisoned? If so, it was a wonderful choice. Rhythma smiled warmly to herself as she thought of how miserable this beautiful place made the three evil girls._

_ Stormy growled angrily at the world around her and flopped to lush ground, crossing her arms. "This is totally useless!" She cried. "We'll never get out of here."_

_ Icy turned toward where Rhythma was standing, growling, and the fairy froze, thinking for a moment that the witch could see her before remembering that one of her powers allowed her to transport her consciousness to wherever the Trix currently were. She breathed a sigh of relief once Icy dropped her eyes to the ground and scoffed at Stormy. "If only our magic worked here, we'd be out so fast!"_

_ Darcy sighed and dropped to the ground to lay and look at the sky. "I'm beat!"_

_ Icy kept growling angrily as a speaker nearby came on._

_ "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, children and seniors!" The voice came from a metal object clinging to a tree near Rhythma and the Trix. "And now, here is Brother Titirus from the Light Rock weather station."_

_ Rhythma listened as a __newer voice spoke through the speakers she could now see practically everywhere._

_ "The forecast for tomorrow is clear skies with a soft breeze from the northwest." The monotone voice of Brother Titirus emitted from the speaker nearest to the Trix. "With temperatures hovering__ around seventy degrees Fahrenheit. This same scenario can be expected for the next several years."_

_ Rhythma burst out laughing at the looks of anger, frustration and misery that overcame the Trix's faces._

_ "Thank you very much, Brother Titirus!" The original speaker returned to his post and let his enthusiastic voice ring across the beautiful meadow. "And now, back to our music program!"_

_ The tune that followed was indeed very catchy - at least Rhythma thought so. She hummed along with the melody her father - adopted - had sung to her when she was younger. The young fairy leaned against a tree and watched the disgusted faces of her former tormentors._

_ A man walked by on a unicorn and bowed to the Trix, who met his regal expression with their own bored ones. This action caused Rhythma to frown - why weren't they acting like everyone else here? Surely Light Rock was a place where criminals came to be rehabilitated?_

_ Perhaps it wasn't as easy as others made it seem. Sure, this place was peaceful - to fairies. But for witches, it was as hideous as a place could get._

_ As the man trotted away, Stormy suddenly stood up and snarled, snapping at the pure misery she was in. "That's it!" Her voice was very loud - like thunder - in the peaceful field. "I'm going to obliterate that loud speaker!"_

_ However, her voice did little to stir the quiet peace of the other prisoners, who paid little to no mind to her._

_ The speaker came on, causing Rhythma to jump as it spoke to Stormy, sensing her irritation._

_ "Stormy. Don't you see? It is vital that you should not only stop performing evil acts, but also that you should banish evil thoughts."_

_ The storm witch scoffed and sat down again, while a miserable Icy stared in confusion at the speaker._

_ "Remember," the voice continued. "No nasty thoughts, no evil deeds."_

_ "But Mr Dixit," Darcy complained as she turned to face the speaker. "You taught us to hate violence!" She slammed her hand down onto the grass and plucked a few stems from the ground._

_ "We never improperly!" Stormy muttered loud enough for Rhythma to hear and let out a snort._

_ The voice chuckled. "No, Darcy. Listen!"_

_ Rhythma looked at Icy, who seemed on the verge of snapping. The ice witch let out a growl. "I hate all that simpering!"_

_ She was so focused on Icy that the young fairy was actually startled when Mr. Dixit spoke louder. "Stormy, do you see what I'm getting at?"_

_ The storm witch rolled her eyes and leaned against the tree. "Yep." She stated in a bored tone. "I'll disconnect you then. Is disconnect more positive than obliterate?!" She stood and turned to the speaker._

_ "That's good, Stormy!" Mr Dixit praised. "You're making progress. Do as you wish. Anything is possible here! Now the news."_

_ Stormy growled and ripped the speaker from the tree, a blast of electricity following. To Rhythma's surprise, the voice did not waver in the slightest__ as Stormy ripped it from its perch._

_ "Welcome to Hope Conquerors All!" Mr. Dixit announced. "Light __Rock's Hourly News segment. Our top story . . . ."_

_ "Oh come on," Stormy grumbled as she walked back to Icy and sat down, staring at the speaker in her hand. "There must be an off switch."_

_ The speaker continued talking._

_ "Where is it?!" Stormy snarled and hurled the device as far as she could - which, to Rhythma's surprise, wasn't very far. "Shut up!" The witch raised her voice as the speaker continued to babble on and on about dolphins._

_ "Stormy. Weren't you listening?" Mr. Dixit spoke sternly. "Anything is possible here!"_

_ The storm witch wasn't listening. With a grunt unlike the other sounds she had been making to express her displeasure, Stormy ran forward and kicked the speaker as far as she could._

_ Darcy turned to face the rage-filled witch. "Unbelievable. I still hear it."_

_ "WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?!" Stormy screamed as Rhythma noticed several more speakers hidden in bushes._

_ Losing interest in the two frustrated witches, Rhythma made her way over to Icy, who hadn't moved from her position on the grass. As the other two screamed in the distance, Icy raised her head and suddenly locked eyes with Rhythma._

_ The young fairy stepped back in horror, and the witch smirked. Rhythma tried to dodge away, but she was too close and Icy was too fast. In a single swift movement, she captured the fairy's arm and held her so they were nose to nose._

_ "I swear, when I get out of here, I will be meaner than ever." She __growled__, smirking at the horrified face of Rhythma before releasing her_

_ Then the world fell into shadow once again._

* * *

"Now I know what you're thinking." Professor Wizgiz said as the class turned to the next page in their textbooks. "Wouldn't it be nice if all the things in the universe were good?"

Rhythma sighed as her teacher spoke those words, but nodded nonetheless. _Perhaps then I wouldn't have suffered so much in the last few years._

"Well, that's not the case." Wizgiz said sternly. "Furthermore, that's not _possible . . ._"

The young fairy tilted her head to the side, distracted.

". . . because in the universe, there is no light without darkness . . ."

_Unfortunately._

". . . When a form of energy is created, it produces an opposite force - equally strong. Observe . . ."

He held out his hand, but there was nothing there. Rhythma glanced at Statica - the only member of the Winx besides Bloom and Stella that she shared this class with - and gave her a mystified stare.

"What do you see?"

One student with reddish-brown hair stared at him blankly. "Professor, you're showing us nothing."

The whole class - Rhythma and Statica excluded - burst into giggles.

Wizgiz merely smiled mysteriously at her words and snapped, causing the lights to go out and Rhythma to let out a squeak.

"See?" Wizgiz opened his hand and allowed for a green sphere of light appear in his outstretched Palm. "What I did was, I captured some of the light that was in this room. But," he looked around at his students. "It only shows its power in the darkness - it's polar opposite."

The lights came back on, and Wizgiz began to pace the room.

"As I mentioned at the beginning of this Introductory Class, the existence of good energy results in the creation of an equal amount of evil energy . . ."

Rhythma wrote down what he was saying.

". . . normally, these forces are balanced, but sometimes, balancing needs a little bit of help . . ."

He gestured to the strange black-and-white symbol he had drawn on the board.

". . . a dynamic energy between the dominant force, and the recessive one."

The young fairy drew the symbol in her notebook, noting to herself how it looked strangely similar to the symbol her foster father had shown her two years before her capture.

"BLOOM!"

The sudden change in voice from Professor Wizgiz caused Rhythma to yelp and fall out of her seat, hitting her head on the table beside her. The teacher paced toward the sleepy redhead.

"I am well aware that this is a review." Wizgiz informed Bloom curtly. "But you will need to know this for your new classes."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Bloom apologized nervously. Rhythma stood up and carefully sat back down at her desk, rubbing her head tenderly and groaning.

Wizgiz rolled his eyes at Bloom. "Can you tell me what is missing from my diagram?" Then he turned to Rhythma. "Deeply sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I think," Bloom mumbled. "Stella's got earings that look like that."

Rhythma and Wizgiz both shot dirty looks at the redhead as the class began to laugh and Stella gave a prideful smile.

Wizgiz walked forward, silencing the class. "Rhythma. You learned this before your ordeal. Care to explain what is missing?"

"Happy to," Rhythma stood up at her desk and spoke lowly. "In theory, there is a third and even greater energy, which manifests itself in special situations." She responded.

Wizgiz gave a nod in praise and the continued the explanation. Rhythma watched Bloom groan in exhaustion.

* * *

"She's nuts!" Musa was saying as Rhythma, Stella, Bloom and Statica entered the room after class. "She used the palm of her hands to tell what day this is!"

Bloom smiled slightly. "Yup. And she got it right, too."

Stella chuckled. "Makes sense. Wrinkles show the unstoppable flow of time." She winked. "Except for me, of course."

"Which one woke up?" Statica asked, walking forward to examine both girls closely.

Floor and Flava stepped aside to reveal the one with longer hair.

Stella sighed and stared down at her. "I wonder what her name is."

"We don't know yet." Flora said.

"Neither of them has woken up yet." Flava added.

"Are they okay?" Bloom asked as Rhythma went to check on the other one.

Rhythma shook her head as she sat down on the edge of the other girl's bed. "They don't look too good." She observed with a dejected tone.

"Don't worry, ladies." Nurse Ofelia entered the room and smiled warmly. "Your friend is just a little pale around the gills."

Suddenly, Flora let out a gasp. "Look, she's waking up again."

The girl sat up and groaned. "Where am I?"

Musa smiled. "You're safe at Alfea school."

"You had a dream." Flora informed her. "You were looking for Piff and Carmen."

The girl gasped. "You know Piff and Carmen? Where are they? Tell me, are they alright? Please tell me!" Her voice shook with desperation.

Flora made a weak attempt to calm the girl down by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

As the girl laid down, Rhythma suddenly put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Piff is your bonded pixie, isn't she?"

The girl gave a weak groan.

"And Carmen must be the other girl, am I correct?"

Bloom brightened. "Fairies and Pixies can bond like sisters, right? Piff was the first thing on your mind as soon as you woke up."

"And here she is." Statica beckoned to the girl and gestured to the three sleeping Pixies on a pillow. One was Galactica, who was still in a coma. The other two were also asleep, but they were sleeping in a way that was natural.

"Piff!" The girl cried in joy.

Rhythma smiled slightly. "And Carmen is over here." She pointed to the girl that was still sleeping on her bed.

The girl smiled warmly at Carmen, but suddenly, her stomach growled and she made a groaning noise under her breath.

"Lunch time, here we are!" Stella said excitedly, bring a huge sandwich toward the mysterious girl.

"Don't shout, Stella!" Rhythma growled, putting a hand on her head. She looked over at Piff, who had woken up and started to cry at the loud voices.

Stella, now nervous, began to stutter. "No. No. Don't cry, oh please!"

"Uh, Stella," Bloom grumbled with a frown. "You're losing control of your sandwich."

Stella gasped and flung the sandwich away, and it unfortunately landed all over the mysterious girl.

Musa chuckled. "Hey, welcome to Alfea."

* * *

"So this is your school, am I correct?" The girl was eating her sandwich as she spoke. Rhythma stood next to the sleeping Pixies and held Galactica tightly in her arms.

"Yes. I'm Musa." The fairy of music gestured to herself as she spoke.

"And I'm Flora."

"My name is Bloom,"

"I'm Stella!"

"Name's Statica."

"Flava's my name, and cooking's my game."

Rhythma smiled. "I'm Rhythma."

The girl looked down at the ground, as though contemplating whether or not to say her own identity before looking up. "My name is Aisha. And I couldn't save the pixies."

"The Pixies?"

Musa blinked in confusion. "How many are there?"

"Uh," Aisha put one hand on the side of her head. "A village full."

Bloom slid in beside her. "A village? And you live with them?"

"Well not exactly." Aisha admitted. "I'm a friend."

Musa came up on her other side. "A friend? And?"

Rhythma looked over at Carmen, who was stirring, and walked to her side. She picked up the black-haired pixie that was sleeping and sat down on the edge of the girl's bed.

Carmen opened her eyes instantly and sat up, her eyes wide as she took in Rhythma's startled face.

"Hello there." The young fairy told the newcomer slowly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Carmen gave her a strange look - of confusion and nervousness - before nodding slowly.

"She can't hear you." Aisha called over to Rhythma. When the fairy gave her a confused glance, the newcomer added, "She's deaf."

Rhythma gasped. "Oh my!"

"I can still speak, though," Carmen murmured. "And understand what you say by reading lips."

The young fairy gave a slight nod and stood up. "Here is your pixie." She said softly. "Rena, Pixie of Shadows."

Aisha made an impressed noise. "How did you know that?"

Rhythma shrugged. "I'm a fairy of Pixies."

Flora sighed and looked at Aisha. "Do you mind talking about what happened now?"

"It all started a little while back . . ." Aisha began. "My family and the pixies have always been close. Every year we'd go to their village to visit them."

Rhythma wondered why she had never heard anything about these two girls from Ninfea.

"But this time the village was empty. The Pixies were all out in the woods for a Nature Ceremony, and only Lockette and Glim made it back with news that the others had been kidnapped by terrible shadow creatures!"

_So that's what the animal trying to catch Jeroba and her friends was!_

"The Pixies tried to protect themselves using magic, but it didn't work."

Rhythma winced.

"And so by following the trail of tar the monsters had left behind, we discovered where the pixies had been taken."

"Where?" Rhythma asked.

Aisha bit her lip. "The trail led us through dark tunnels until we came upon a huge underground castle."

_An underground castle? _Rhythma's eyes widened.

". . . And then we met something with superhuman powers. The master of all the evil creatures we had encountered."

Bloom gasped. "And? What did it look like?"

"It was a huge bird." Aisha explained. "A sort of Phoenix. Monstrous and evil-looking. And then, it transformed itself. We saw it turn into something like a man."

Rhythma tried to imagine the scene in front of her.

". . . an armored knight with ultra-sharp claws."

Flora gasped. "Oh no! Did he hurt you?"

Aisha nodded and shared a look with Carmen. "He caught us in no time. Then he drained all of our strength away."

Suddenly, Carmen spoke in her gentle, quiet tone. "He took Lockette and Glim and threw them into magic cells with all the other pixies from the village."

Rhythma gasped in horror. No wonder her strength had failed over the summer. The source of her magic was being held prisoner!

"Are the pixies still alive?" Statica asked.

Aisha whimpered. "The Pixies . . . there are only a few of them left. We were able to free them, but then . . . we tried to bring them with us but we couldn't!"

"We should never have left them!" Carmen cried.

Rhythma embraced Carmen gently, letting her cry in her arms. "We'll help you, girls. We'll free the pixies together."

Musa nodded as Aisha pulled away. "You can count on us." She promised.

* * *

_Rhythma was back in the meadow - though this time she made sure she was hidden from sight as she examined the Trix._

_ Icy was rocking slowly on a hammock nearby, her eyes closed and her face as peaceful as it could get without looking disgusted. Stormy was under the flowering tree, growling whenever a blossom landed in her puffy purple hair. Nearby, Darcy lay on a stack of hay, ignoring the others completely._

_ "In the shadow of the beech trees, quiet cradles me through the morning breeze." Icy mumbled half-heartedly as she opened her eyes to watch Stormy._

_ "A petal has come off. It's floating in the air." Stormy growled._

_ Rhythma had to admit, their attempt at poetry was actually pretty good._

_ "Girls, if we don't show some enthusiasm, they'll never let us out on good behavior." Darcy informed them sternly._

_ Icy had closed her eyes again. "No way. That's beneath my dignity."_

_ Rhythma chuckled at the miserable state the three witches currently occupied. But that chuckle was cut short when - in a matter of seconds - the entire meadow was enveloped in a dark red color. The young fairy stepped back, but it was too late._

_ "What's happening?" Icy demanded harshly, standing up from her hammock and walking in line with her sisters._

_ Stormy smirked. "I don't know, but I like it."_

_ "Yes!" Icy laughed out loud as the familiar evil aura wrapped around Rhythma. "Something wicked is in the air."_

_ Rhythma watched with horror as a dark portal opened up a few feet ahead of the Trix, and a man-like figure made its way from within the hole in space. It wore a knight's armor, but this metal suit was dark red - just like Aisha had described to her._

_ Her mouth dried as he made his way toward the three witches. She knew who this was. _

_ The creature who had kidnapped the pixies._

_ The Phoenix._

_ "Oh my." Icy said, impressed. _

_ Darcy gasped in astonishment. "Who are you?" Icy stepped forward as though to challenge him, but the stranger merely lifted his arms. _

_ "No questions asked. You are now serving the forces of evil."_

_ A wicked grin made its way to Icy's face. "Am I ever pleased to hear that." She and her sisters walked forward and into the newer portal created by the Phoenix. _

_ Before he departed, however, he looked up, and his gazed locked with Rhythma's. The young fairy did not know why, but she felt that with that single look, her life was now on the line._

_ She stepped back._

_ And like a firework, darkness conquered her consciousness._


	4. Chapter 3 - Rescue Mission

"And so, after the underground river carried us outside, we managed to run all the way here through the dark forest." Aisha finished her story and looked at Faragonda expectantly.

The headmistress of Alfea looked troubled as she stared at Aisha and Carmen, before turning her gaze to where Rhythma lurked in the corner - Galactica sleeping still on one shoulder, and Pipsqueak sitting tiredly on the other. "Do you have any idea why the Pixies have been kidnapped?" The question was directed to all of them, but her gaze remained locked with the young black-haired fairy.

Rhythma shook her head, a quick, almost unseen motion. She wasn't even sure what the headmistress had asked her, but it didn't hold any weight upon her shoulders. The only thing on her mind was that last vision, and the possible danger she and Pip were now in.

Carmen took a deep, troubled breath when Rhythma made no verbal response. "We're not sure. We've been wondering that ourselves."

"Maybe he wants to blackmail them?" Aisha suggested. "Or maybe he's trying to get something from them?"

Faragonda nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of." She admitted as she slammed her hand down onto the desk. "Especially since our enemy's ability to absorb magic is dangerous."

"Do you know him?" Carmen demanded, her tone angry as she leaned forward. "Do you have any idea who or what he is?"

Rhythma watched Aisha put a calming hand on her twin's shoulder. "Headmistress, please." She said in a much calmer tone. "If he is dangerous, you have to tell us."

It was at that moment that Rhythma decided to lend her voice into the discussion. "The Pixies are in trouble." Her calm, low voice carried over the desperate shouts of the two fairies, and Faragonda raised a brow.

"Honestly, I'm not sure who this enemy of ours is," she finally admitted. "But we will find out. And no matter what, we must find the underground entrance and free the pixies." She turned her dark blue eyes to meet Rhythma's unwavering heterogeneous one. "That is the bottom line."

* * *

After that secret discussion in Faragonda's office, Rhythma was ordered to escort Carmen and Aisha to a particular classroom toward the center of the school.

"So how are you liking it here?" The young fairy asked her companions as she guided them throughout the twisting halls of Alfea. She allowed herself a glance at the twin fairies.

Carmen smiled at her - the first happy expression Rhythma had seen from her since seeing her pixie. Said pixie was sitting on Carmen's shoulder, watching the windows curiously. "Its very beautiful here," the deaf fairy said slowly. Rhythma took notice on how her voice differed from other voices she had heard. Carmen spoke slower, as though unsure if the words she would speak were correct. She was also louder than normal, but that probably came from not knowing the decibels of her pitch.

Aisha spoke suddenly, jolting Rhythma out of her concentration. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." The young fairy turned her different-colored eyes toward the other sister. She had a feeling she knew the question.

"Where did you get that scar?"

_Yep._

Aisha looked down. "I understand if you would prefer not to talk about it. It looks nasty."

Rhythma hesitated for a brief moment before letting out a deep sigh. "No. You're fine." She said softly. "It's just complicated."

"How so?" Carmen asked. "Complicated as in . . . being a Fairy of Musical Instruments, but being deaf?" She added a wry chuckle at the end of that statement.

The young fairy shook her head and stroked Pip lightly on the back. "Not exactly." She whispered. "The people who gave me this scar weren't very nice people." Once again she was pulled into the unpleasant memory of yesterday's vision.

The two guest fairies seemed to understand that it was an uncomfortable subject for their guide, because they didn't question it any further. They had stopped at a classroom door and Rhythma turned the knob, stepping aside to allow the twins to enter first. Then she self-consciously made sure that her hair was still covering her red eye as even three years with the Trix couldn't destroy the shame she felt when it was visible.

She entered.

The Winx were already inside, as was Faragonda. As Rhythma shut the door behind her, the headmistress addressed the group of fairies.

"My dear girls," Faragonda began. "As you may have guessed, the reason I have asked you to come here is to organize a rescue mission."

Rhythma came to stand beside Humora as the headmistress spoke gravely.

"As you know, fairies and Pixies have always been the closest of friends." The woman continued. "So we must free them at any cost."

Stella looked up. "At any cost, huh?" She smirked. "Does that mean we get to skip classes and still get full credit?"

Rhythma growled at her angrily. "After everything Aisha and Carmen have gone through, can't you think of something other than skipping classes?" Despite her usual calm aura, the Fairy of Pixies was indeed getting tired of Stella's remarks.

"Well actually," the blonde nudged Flava, who crossed her arms and actually had the nerve to glare at both Faragonda and Rhythma.

"It's just that if it's such a dangerous mission," the culinary fairy began. "Why not send the professors?"

This earned some grumbling from the fairies who had stayed silent up until this point. Faragonda shushed the complaints.

"No, no. That's alright." The headmistress said calmly. "Stella and Flava have raised a very good point. As professors, our job is to guide our students. And in case of an emergency, we have to be available to help everyone."

Musa scoffed. "So, in other words, it's up to us to turn this Prince into a pauper?"

Faragonda turned to face them. "You've all shown great skill in the fight against the Trix. However, the Pixies are your priority now." She glared at Stella. "It is not wise to challenge an unknown enemy."

"So we should avoid direct confrontation?" Bloom checked, her eyes on the headmistress.

"Exactly." Faragonda spun away to face the wall again as she continued. "Don't forget: this dark knight absorbs magic energy."

"That means he can turn our powers against us!" Tecna realized.

Faragonda nodded. "Aisha and Carmen will be your guides." She looked to the twins. "They're the only ones who can find the entrance to the cave. I want you all to look for clues that could help us discover the identity of this evil creature." Rhythma watched as she started toward the door. "Now, follow me."

As one, the group followed the Headmistress outside the classroom and into the hall. Rhythma hung near the back of the cluster of girls, feeling uneasy.

"Now, I'd like to point out that some of you will not be taking part in this rescue mission." Faragonda announced as they walked through the long halls.

Bloom, Flora and Lula all ran forward to intercept the headmistress. "But we do everything together!" Bloom protested.

"Yes!" Flora added. "And no one gets left behind, ever!"

"We're the Winx!" Flava growled.

Faragonda disregarded their complaints. "Each of you has powers suited to some missions rather than others." She said calmly. "Would you send a frog to live in a hot, dry desert?"

Tecna shook her head. "I wouldn't want to be that poor frog." She announced. "I would dry up in about one-point-four hours."

"You don't have to worry about that, Tecna." Faragonda kept walking as she called back to the fairy. "You'll stay at Alfea."

Flora raised her hand. "Um, excuse me! But her technomagic -"

"-will help us monitor the situation from here." The headmistress turned and crossed her arms once she finished that statement. "Bloom, Stella and Rhythma will go on the mission."

Rhythma grunted when Bloom pushed her aside. "But why only us three?"

"Yeah, why?" Stella gulped back fear.

Faragonda narrowed her eyes. "Because Bloom possesses the Dragon's Fire - the strongest magic of all, while Stella's sun magic will be helpful should they ever come up against the shadow monsters." Her gaze flashed to Rhythma. "And Rhythma has control over the pixie magic - the purest magic in the universe. It will help you to track the Pixies through the tunnels."

"What about my sound waves?" Musa cut in bitterly. "Or Flora's plants? Or Statica's lightning? Aren't they worth anything?"

Faragonda bowed her head. "Come into the hall please."

Rhythma followed the Winx into the hall Faragonda had spoken of - where a grand staircase cut through the middle.

"Wait here, girls." The headmistress said, walking toward a door and then stopping. She turned around and started to glow a dull green color. "Nimbus fallax orere et cinge fatas!"

Rhythma found herself engulfed in a bright light. The Alfea Grand Hall vanished, and a cave was suddenly pressing around her on all sides. She gasped, startled, and moved toward the center of the cave where she felt she had room to breathe.

_This reminds us of the dungeons._

The Voices were back. Joy.

"Musa! Flora! Statica! Use your spells!" Faragonda ordered, startling Rhythma and causing her to turn around. The three were transformed into their original Winx forms, looking alert.

Flora flew upward. "Ready!" She announced, preparing her spell. Rhythma watched the floral fairy gasp when, after sparking a dull green light, her power faded. "Oh no! Nothing's working!" Her eyes lit with panic. "There are no living plants down here!"

Statica coughed. "And I can't find an electrical charge strong enough to produce lightning." She called to the flower fairy. "I'm useless!"

"But we still have sound!" Musa announced, glowing purple as she powered up. "Everyone, stand back!" She hurled a sound beam deeper into the Cavern, and Rhythma shrieked.

"NO!" It was too late. The blast echoed, causing the whole tunnel to shake violently. Rhythma herself was knocked off her feet by the sudden jolt, and she had to roll out of the way to avoid being smashed by falling rocks.

"It's echoing!" Musa realized her mistake.

Rhythma screeched. The Voices all jumbled together in her head, some calling orders, others yelling at her, one seemed to be cursing her stupidity and deemed they were going to die.

_How the heck is this my fault? _She questioned that one voice angrily.

And just like that, it was over. A clap resounded around the cave, one, two, three - no, FOUR times. Rhythma heard the voices silence themselves back into an annoying background buzz as she opened her eyes to find herself back in the Grand Hall. Carmen smiled in relief and held out her hand, which the young black-haired fairy accepted gratefully. She was hauled to her feet by the taller girl.

"Musa, listen to me," Rhythma turned to where Musa and Faragonda were standing, noting the teary-eyed music fairy. "You're just as important as your friends. Your powers will be needed soon enough."

Rhythma smiled at her and winked.

* * *

"Are you sure a pixie has to come with us?" Aisha asked as Regina - a pixie of Natural Resources - hovered beside Rhythma, who crossed her arms in challenge.

"Yes, I'm sure." She insisted. "I draw my magic from Pixies, and it would be stupid of me not to have one while on this mission."

Regina beamed. "I'm fine with it!" She added. "Rhythma is a wonderful fairy."

Aisha looked unconvinced, but shrugged. Faragonda stepped forward. "Aisha, take these magic Seeds of Light with you." She dropped several enchanted seeds into her hand.

"Do they have magic powers?" Carmen asked while Aisha examined the seeds closely.

Faragonda smiled. "Yes. In an emergency, they will drive away any and all Shadow creatures. But only once."

Aisha put the magic items in her pocket as the headmistress turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, girls, are you ready for your mission?"

Tecna scoffed. "With only five fairies? I don't think we'll be sufficient."

"A small group can move quickly, and is much less noticeable." Faragonda insisted.

Saladin, who was standing beside Rhythma, smirked. "And besides, they're not going alone."

A huge smile formed on Rhythma's face as five windriders burst through the entrance to Alfea. Baby blue, green, violet, dark blue and gold. They flew sharply in a loop and came to a halt next to the group of fairies.

Stella gave a little bounce. "Yes! The specialists!"

Musa gave a dejected look. "No fair. You three get to have all the fun."

"I'm very happy that you've come to help, Saladin." Faragonda said warmly as the fairies ran to greet the boys.

Saladin smiled brightly at Alfea's headmistress. "It's my pleasure to answer your call, Faragonda." He spoke regally. "I will lend you four of my best Red Fountain Specialists, Sky, Michael, Gabriel, and Brandon."

"All right!" Stella pumped the air with her fists.

Flava leaned against the fountain with her eyes half-open, face tilted toward the sun. "Stella and Brandon. Bloom and Sky. Rhythma and Michael." A smirk appeared on the Cooking Fairy's face.

"Goodness gracious." Tecna shook her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. "What a coincidence." She turned to Carmen and Aisha. "Girls, looks like you'll have to play chaperones."

Aisha chuckled. "You mean that love is their specialty?" She whispered to Carmen and Rhythma, who both giggled.

"You can say that again, cutie." Brandon called over with a smile. "Are you one of the new girls?"

Aisha blanched. "He heard me."

Carmen and Rhythma snorted with amusement. Regina smirked brightly.

Rhythma gave a wistful sigh and turned toward Michael. He smiled and embraced her warmly.

"Well, girls, are you ready to go?" Sky asked from where he was on his own hoverbike. Rhythma nodded and - letting go of Michael - she climbed onto his ride and waited, watching the others.

Saladin turned to Aisha and Carmen, smiling his same old smile. "Aisha, you'll be riding with Riven for now." He announced as he pointed toward the purple specialist. Rhythma glanced at a sullen Musa, who crossed her arms and looked away.

Carmen looked at Riven as though he were a piece of paper from a book before she turned to Saladin, who chuckled drily.

"And Carmen, I have put you with Gabriel."

Rhythma raised a brow as the unknown specialist pulled off his helmet, revealing a relatively tall young man with golden hair finely cut to his neck. He had incredibly bright green eyes that rendered both Carmen and the young fairy motionless. He was quite handsome indeed.

Suddenly, a shadow passed overhead. Rhythma turned her eyes toward the sky just in time to see a familiar bright red ship streak through the air, looping around one of Alfea's towers before coming to hover just above the group.

"Hey, girls!" The side of the ship opened up to reveal Timmy - with his short orange hair and glasses. "How's it going?"

Tecna came to stand beside Michael's hoverbike and waved at the young boy gleefully. "Hi, Timmy!"

Rhythma smiled at Tecna and then proceeded to wrap her arms firmly around Michael's waist, checking to make sure Regina was secure before giving a slight nod.

"Who says you get to drive?"

The black-haired fairy raised a brow in the direction of Aisha as she heard those words. She was standing beside Riven's hoverbike with the helmet in hand. Carmen climbed onto the bike with Gabriel, without complaint.

"What?" Aisha demanded, raising a brow to glare at Riven. "You think I've never ridden a motorbike before?" She climbed in front of the purple-haired specialist and kicked the vehicle into gear.

Rhythma smirked at the new fairy and winked. Michael took off on his bike, leading the charge followed by Sky and Bloom, then Brandon and Stella. Gabriel and Carmen were not far behind, with Aisha and Riven bringing up the rear.

"Hold on!" Michael demanded to her once they had cleared Alfea's gates, and the young fairy's stomach lurched when she felt the bike leave the ground. They shot up toward Timmy's ship, which was flying a few meters in front of the pair.

Once the bike was safely on the ship with the others, Rhythma climbed off and removed the helmet she had been wearing from her head. Then, following Michael, she made her way to where Timmy was controlling the ship.

She plopped down in a chair next to Stella, spinning to face the specialists while stroking Regina on the head.

"So," Brandon leaned against the control panel. "Who's the bad guy this time?" He tilted his head at the group of fairies, his eyes lingering for a moment on Rhythma.

It was Stella who answered her boyfriend. "Dunno," she spoke as she twisted her chair to face him. "But we heard he's pretty tough."

Brandon tilted his head so he could look at Aisha. "Yeah but the Specialists can tackle absolutely anything." He bragged. "You should see all the cool stuff we got for this mission. Rope, grapplers, techno-magic gear, and this." He held up a small box.

Aisha rolled her eyes and stared at Rhythma. "Guys." She said with a sarcastic and exasperated tone. Rhythma glanced at Michael and snorted.

"It's so cool." Brandon continued, ignoring the comment. "Look. It's a Demolecularizer T29."

Stella tapped her chin. "Demo . . . de-moisturizer what?"

Gabriel stood up and put his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "Codatorta, our teacher, says we can actually use it to pass through walls and other solid objects." He said, and Rhythma felt tingles go up her spine when she heard his voice. It was smooth, like honey.

"Uh, Brandon . . ."

Ignoring Aisha, the brunette specialist turned to his companion currently occupying the controls. "Timmy, show the girls what the Owl's new engine can do."

"Sure." With a grin wide enough to rival even Icy's, Timmy leaned forward and shoved the controls upward. Rhythma slammed into the back of her chair as the entire ship sped up considerably.

Brandon laughed. "Eighteen dragon-power, a titanium frame. What a dream machine!"

"Excuse me!"

Timmy glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, Aisha?"

"The enemy's the other way!"

There was a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, well, we'll do that." The ship turned around.

* * *

"There's the valley." Aisha was saying about an hour later as the ship descended upon a rocky canyon. "And that river is the one Carmen and I used to escape from the cave."

Timmy glanced at her over his shoulder. "This is where I should drop you off then?"

"No," Carmen stood up and walked to them. "It's easier to get inside through the old mines in the cave." She glanced at Aisha, who nodded.

"Then let's go." Sky held up his fist with determination.

The ship flew down into a very narrow tunnel, causing Rhythma to tense up again due to the memories of being trapped in a small space.

"Uh, is this the spot?" Timmy asked the twins, looking curious as he attempted to scout a landing area.

"Yeah!" Aisha pointed downward. "That's where the tar monsters went after kidnapping the pixies in the forest."

Timmy looked back at the group. "There's no place to land." He announced. "You'll have to jump out while we're airborne, guys."

Sky glanced at Gabriel and smirked. "Fine by me." He jumped down using the rope he had on his belt and then was followed by Gabriel, Brandon and Michael. "Come on!" He snapped. "Everybody out!"

After some hassle - Stella lost her makeup kit - Rhythma, Regina, Bloom, Carmen and Aisha has made it safely onto the ledge below without any problems.

Aisha headed toward the tunnel that yawned in front of them. "Follow me." She said in a hushed tone. "This is the way in."

Rhythma looked back at the departing ship one last time before she followed the newcomer inside.

* * *

"Sky!" Stella's complaint rang through the air about ten minutes later. "I know you want to save batteries, but give us some light back here. We can't see a thing." She tripped, causing Rhythma to turn toward her in concern. "That's it!" The sun fairy snarled. "I've had it. I'll deal with it myself!"

She transformed into her fairy form, her scepter - once the object the Trix desired most - in hand. "Scepter give us light!"

Bloom chuckled. "Uh, well, I think I liked it better before."

"At least I can see where we're going." Stella countered, walking forward slightly. Rhythma rolled her eyes and twisted her head toward a concerned Sky.

"But now," the prince said grimly, "we're a beacon for the monsters."

A snarl rang through the crisp air, causing Rhythma to jump slightly. "What the literal heck?" Her shocked voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Uh, guys, I don't know what that is, but let's . . ." Stella gulped. ". . . get moving."

Rhythma turned and bolted after Bloom and Carmen, who had followed Aisha, Sky, Brandon, Michael and Gabriel to a gate.

"I remember this gate." Aisha mumbled once the metal door came into view.

"Same here. But it was open before." Carmen added, glancing behind her to address the group.

"It's locked." Sky growled, turning toward Rhythma and Bloom.

Stella flew forward. "Leave it to me!" She said confidently. Holding her scepter, the sun fairy blasted the door harshly, narrowing her eyes when the attack did little.

"No good." Rhythma looked at Stella.

"The gate absorbs magic." Bloom spoke worriedly. "Our enemy thought of everything."

"Except the Specialists." Brandon snapped. "It may be protected from spells but all locks are made to be broken."

Another snarl cut the thick air, and Rhythma whirled around with a shriek to see monsters emerging from the depths of the tunnels.

"Guys!" Bloom yelled. "We've got company!"

Rhythma backed away slightly, feeling Michael grab her shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"Brandon, maybe you can open it with Riven's lock pick." Sky suggested, holding up the small tool.

"No, I'm going to blow this thing open." Brandon said, and Rhythma heard the smirk on his face. "Girls! Buy me some time!"

Bloom glanced at Rhythma, Aisha, and Carmen. "It's up to us."

"Let's all transform." Aisha said.

"You mean, you're a . . ." Bloom gasped.

Carmen smirked deviously. "Of course, we are."

Rhythma watched their transformation through slitted eyes. Aisha was suddenly wearing a green glittery outfit, with wings close to the shape of bat wings coming from her back. Carmen had also transformed, wearing a reddish outfit with wings similar to her twin's. However, Carmen's were more rounded at the edge.

"Winx Pixix!" Rhythma shouted, feeling Regina lend some power to aid the transformation. She was suddenly standing in her legendary Pixix form, purple flecks of pixie dust falling from her wings. Regina laughed.

"Take this!" Bloom shouted as she flew upward and blasted one of the monsters. The attack bounced harmlessly off of the creature, causing Bloom to scowl. "No effect whatsoever."

"In that case, I'll just have to enlighten them." Stella said with a smirk. "Girls, shut your eyes."

Rhythma did so as a blinding light speared through the air, turning the monsters to smoke upon release.

"Good work, Stella." Bloom praised the sun fairy warmly.

"Take cover!" Brandon called, and Rhythma grabbed Regina to dive behind a nearby rock just as the explosive on the gate went off.

The young fairy stood up to find the gate open, and she exchanged a smile with the pixie on her shoulder.

"All right!" The brunette specialist yelled.

"Watch out!" Bloom cried. "There are more of them!"

Sky turned toward the group of fairies. "Come on!" He called, pointing toward the gate. "This way!"

"Hurry!" Carmen said urgently.

Aisha glanced at them. "Shut the gate!"

Brandon slammed his shoulder against the heavy gate and forced it shut, but the monsters continued to press forward, trying to overpower the three specialists. "Don't let up, Sky, Michael!" Brandon snapped as he and Gabriel whipped out some daggers. The blonde specialist stabbed one monster in the chest, while the brunette caught the other in the leg. The gate shut.

"They're still trying to get through!" Aisha cried, running over to them. "Stand back!" Rhythma watched curiously as the new fairy fired a sticky substance at the gate, sealing it shut.

Sky tilted his head toward her. "What are you doing?"

"It's magic glue." Carmen explained calmly.

Aisha blasted near the bottom of the door. "Brandon, watch out!" She warned as the glue nearly caught onto his leg.

"Hurry up, Aisha." Sky murmured anxiously.

Aisha finished creating a glue net that blocked the door, but in her weakened state, she fell forward and detransformed, exhausted.

"Good job, Layla." Bloom said, landing on the ground.

Rhythma nodded. "You're a lifesaver."

"It's good to have you on our team." Sky extended his hand toward Aisha and she looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she accepted his outstretched hand and was hauled to her feet.

"All right. Let's go." Bloom suddenly said with a glance toward the glue net. "That won't hold them back forever."

* * *

"See?"

Five minutes later, Rhythma was walking with the others through the tunnels, her wings glimmering faintly in the darkness.

"Forget about the clunky flashlights." Stella was saying. "My scepter's the only way to light up a room."

Brandon chuckled. "You may be the light of my life, but a good flashlight saved me more than once." He turned toward Aisha and Carmen. "Hey, girls, you sure this is the right way?"

"I don't get it." Aisha looked around, rather gloomily. "We should've reached the crystals by now."

"Crystals?"

"Sky!" Bloom cried from behind them. "I, wait, Sky . . . Help me."

"Bloom!" Sky turned toward his girlfriend and Rhythma saw her detransform and curl up on the ground. She glanced at Regina.

"I can't stand up." Bloom murmured weakly.

Sky helped her to stand up slowly. "Bloom, is everything all right?"

"Yes, but my . . ." Bloom shook her head. ". . . my powers are so weak."

"What just happened to us?" Stella moaned from where she was standing with Brandon, also back in her normal form. "And why didn't it happen to Rhythma?"

Aisha gazed at them with her bright aqua eyes. "You transformed an hour ago. You've been in fairy mode too long." She explained, watching as Carmen also detransformed.

"I guess this doesn't just happen to the fairies from Andros." The deaf fairy grumbled as she brushed herself off.

"Rhythma is unaffected due to having the source of her powers with her." Aisha added, nodding toward Regina. "As long as the pixie remains strong, Rhythma can remain in her fairy form."

"And our powers?" Bloom asked with a short glance toward the pixie fairy.

Aisha sighed. "You'll be fine. Just lay off the magic for a while." She suggested, walking forward. "Now let's keep moving. We have to find the pixies."

It was at that second that a dark energy - one so familiar that it caused Rhythma's head to spin - overtook the young fairy's mind. Before she could even call out a warning, she was on the ground, Regina screaming in shock at the Fallen fairy.

Then, the world shattered around her and Rhythma was left in an abyss of warm, welcoming darkness. 

**I am soo sorry for not updating in months. I've had writer's block and school and sickness to deal with.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Princess Amentia

_Rhythma wasn't sure what compelled her to open her eyes. She felt just fine nestled in the cocoon of darkness she had been forced to endure._

_ Blinking rapidly, the young fairy forced herself to awaken from her uneasy slumber. Upon doing so, there was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. What caused such nausea, she didn't know. But she did know that it was one of the most unpleasant feelings she had ever had to embrace._

_ She turned her head, glimpsing at her surroundings. Doing so made her feeling of nausea grow ever more unpleasant. Still, she forced herself to look around at the expanse of colors that enveloped her._

_ Rhythma was chilled to the bone. Despite being wrapped in a peaceful embrace of many colors, they were all cold. Chilly colors such as dark blue, purple, gray, maroon and even ugly green were all that she could see. Nothing warm._

_ And just like that, the colors faded._

"_What are you drinking?" Four-year-old Rhythma asked the old man sitting at a table. She had been running through the gardens behind the castle when she had first spotted him._

_ "Tea . . ."_

_ "Just tea? How can you function on just tea?" The little fairy tilted her head._

_ The elderly man grunted. "Tea has no caffeine in it." He stated gruffly. "Now beat it, kid."_

_ Little Rhythma didn't give in so easily. "But I thought all old people need caffeine to survive? They're always grumpy in the castle when they run out of coffee."_

_ The man actually turned to her this time, and tilted his head. "Did you just call me old?"_

_ "Well, you have wrinkles. Just like my daddy, and he always complains he's old." Rhythma smiled brightly, not seeing any offense in what she had said._

_ The man chuckled - quietly. "Who are you, kid?" He asked, his dark brown eyes glittering with curiosity as he watched the little girl in front of him._

_ "I'm Princess Rhythma!" She chirped proudly. "Who are you?"_

_ The man thought about this for a while. "I am Ronin." He finally said, turning his eyes to stare across the garden. _

_ "Ronin?" Rhythma tilted her head, hands behind her back as she thought about his name. "That's not a name, it's a title. Ronin means 'Masterless Samurai'."_

_ "Smart fairy." Ronin sipped more of his tea. "It is true that I once had a name, but ever since becoming the last Samurai, I have preferred to be addressed as Ronin."_

_ Rhythma blinked. "The last?"_

_ "I was burdened with a choice." He glanced at the girl, his eyes hardening with knowledge only he knew. "Every warrior faces difficult choices." He growled, meeting her heterogenous gaze with his simple brown one. "And yours will be the most difficult of all. Know that whatever decision you make, you will have to carry it for the rest of your life. If you can do that, then it will be the right one."_

_ The little fairy squeaked. "What do you mean? A difficult choice?"_

_ But the old man had turned away, a glassy look shining in his eyes._

* * *

_ "It is very easy to grow accustomed to silence." Ronin spoke calmly as he led six-year-old Rhythma through the gardens. "If you deny yourself something long enough, you can start to ignore it, but it never really goes away. It's just something you've seen so many times that you become almost blind to it." He wasn't looking at her, but Rhythma didn't mind. "Until suddenly, something happens, and you can't not see it. It is there, and it is undeniable, and there is no escaping the truth of it. And try as you might, you can't hide from it." Ronin suddenly stopped, turning his head in her direction. "Even if you stubbornly refuse to name it, it's there, with you, and you realize then that you were its hostage all along."_

_ Rhythma frowned. "Is that a riddle?"_

_ "It's a warning, little Rhythma." Ronin said with an insistent tone. "I see in you, a very powerful magic. But before you will discover this magic, you will have to learn a hard lesson."_

_ "What lesson?"_

_ Ronin took a deep breath. "You are a girl who lives carelessly. Your heart is blind, Rhythma. I fear that is a lesson you will never learn."_

_ "Why do you act weird?" Rhythma demanded._

_ "I'm a castle's crazy man. That's my job." Ronin gave her a toothy smile. "Why do you call me weird?"_

_ Rhythma huffed. "You keep giving me these warnings, and say you see my future, my powers. I'm just an ordinary girl!"_

_ "Your power is far from ordinary, young princess." Ronin retorted, leaning on his cane. "You will not see it, however, until very far in the future."_

_ The fairy kicked a small pebble in the earth and watched it roll across the lush green grass. "You say I'm special, but I'm not! Melody may be my home now, but it won't be forever. I want to go to Alfea." She gave the old man a challenging glare._

_ But Ronin just chuckled at her words. "It's up to you to do great things that will be remembered forever." His voice carried the power of a wildfire. "Your home has nothing to do with what you chose to be."_

_ "It doesn't?"_

_ The old man shook his head. "The destiny laid out in front of you does not have anything to do with Melody."_

_ "Then what do you see?"_

_ Ronin thought about his next words carefully. "I see a princess who will mourn her family." He finally said. "I see a queen who will want to save her people. I see a fairy who will regret any mistakes . . . and who will miss her only true friends."_

_ Then he bustled off, leaving the young fairy stunned at his words._

* * *

_ "There are those who will tell you, that the magic of Water, Earth, Air, Energy, or even Darkness is the most powerful magic of all." Ronin stood before eleven-year-old Rhythma, holding out his hands as he replicated the elements of which he spoke. "Some would disagree - would say that the Magic of Fire surprasses all others." He bunched his fists and a bright orange flame sprang to life in the palm of his hand, illuminating his wrinkled face as he stared down at his student. "They are wrong."_

_ The young fairy tilted her head, both hands folded in her lap as she listened._

_ "In truth, all magics are equal and identical. A lifetime of study has led me to believe that they are all the same."_

_ Rhythma blinked, perplexed at his words. "But I was taught that all magic is different - like the Dragon Flame is the most powerful of all?"_

_ "Let me tell you the secret that was revealed to me by my mentor." Ronin said in a tone that left no room for interruption. He leaned close, his sour breath clouding her senses. "There is no such thing as magic."_

_ Rhythma froze._

_ Ronin continued. "It is a word. A silly, foolish, overused word. There is only your will." He poked her in the chest, right where her heart was. "A life force. An Energy. This is the Energy that flows within you. It can be shaped, molded, directed."_

_ The fairy watched him, eyes wide._

_ "The same forces control those elements." The man's voice remained strangely calm. "The Energy you use to control Fire is the same Energy you use to shape Water, mold Air, crack Earth, and control Darkness. That Energy comes from within: it is the power of your will."_

_ He knelt down in front of Rhythma, looking her dead in the eyes._

_ "No matter who taught you, magic is as strong as the will of the user and the strength of their mind." He told her seriously. "Great emotions - love, hate, terror, sadness - intensify any powerful working." He showed her with his own powers what he meant, springing a bright blue flame in his hand. "But be careful." His voice came as a warning. The blue fire flickered as though disturbed. "These same emotions raging through your body can also consume your mind. And once your mind is gone, then so are you."_

_ The fire in his hand flickered again, and then turned black. Rhythma gasped, awed by the sudden transformation._

_ "You know how powerful fire can be." Ronin told her as the fire danced in his hand. "Strong enough to tear through forests. You've seen fires devastate homes and rip apart entire towns." He smirked. "That is the power of fire."_

_ Rhythma kept silent._

_ Ronin took a deep breath. "Elementals are powerful, but also deadly when placed in the wrong hands." His eyes glittered. "Long ago, I protected Melody from the greatest of dangers. But there were some threats so treacherous that even I could not defeat them alone." He turned his gaze onto her. "There were creatures who used distrust and division to turn leaders into followers. To transform the good into evil. To change the almighty to the weak." The old man seemed to speak with a touch of fear. "These creatures would use fear and hatred to create entire armies. They would channel rage and anger into weapons of destruction and death."_

_ "How did you stop it, then?" Rhythma asked._

_ The man looked down at her with his fierce eyes. "Harmony, and only harmony, can defeat a danger like this. The ultimate harmony between man and magic." He wavered in his tone, which grew slightly weaker as he spoke. "The ultimate trust in oneself."_

* * *

_ "Ronin?" Thirteen-year-old Rhythma approached the old man, who was standing alone in the gardens._

_ He turned his brown stare upon her. "Yes, little Princess?"_

_ "I just got out of class." The young fairy said shyly. "We learned about the darker side of magic - witches." She looked away. "My teacher spoke of them as evil, and there was so much hatred in her tone. Tell me - Ronin - are witches truly that evil?"_

_ Her elderly teacher tipped his head to study her. "The witches have always been secretive about information they consider dangerous." He finally said. "Like the destruction of Domino, and the location of the Dragon Flame. Perhaps that's why the people lost faith in them."_

_ "From what I've heard," Rhythma spoke cautiously, "Domino didn't fight hard enough."_

_ "Remember, child. History was written by the victors." Ronin turned his head away._

_ "The victors were the witches."_

_ Ronin nodded. "That is the story. But the witches, perhaps, twisted the truth to their own glory, framing Domino for its own destruction."_

_ "And you know this . . . how?" The girl was perplexed._

_ "I began thinking about knowledge as a force, and books as important as superpowers." Ronin answered._

_ Rhythma blinked. "So you studied."_

_ "Some part of it was study." Ronin admitted. "But sometimes, imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited to all we know and understand, while imagination embraces the entire world, and all there ever will be to understand."_

_ Rhythma tried to clear up his cryptic words. "So . . . you studied, but also made guesses." She beamed. "I guess that's wise." Then the young fairy lowered her head. "Sorry that I keep bombarding you with questions."_

_ "Curiosity can be tempered with patience." Ronin shrugged. "Knowledge is wasted in those without the wisdom to know how to use it. And wisdom comes only with time."_

* * *

_ "Ronin! Ronin!" Rhythma burst into the gardens and skidded to a halt in front of the old warrior. Now fourteen years old, she stared up at him with bright, heterogenous eyes. "Guess what? The nymphs visited me in my dreams last night! Isn't that wonderful?"_

_ "Wonderful indeed." The old master sniffed as he plucked a blossom from the vines growing against the castle walls._

_ Rhythma beamed. "They were so pretty! So many colors, so many different types of power." She looked at her teacher. "Is this how you felt when they first visited you? Dad says they visit everyone at least once."_

_ Ronin straightened his posture. "I never had any visitation with the nymphs."_

_ "Oh? Why not?"_

_ "I've never grown up in that sort of way, my dear." Ronin examined the blossom closely. "Nymphs were only myth from where I came from."_

_ The fairy shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps, then, you could come with me one day to the swamps? I'm sure you'd meet them."_

_ The old man exhaled deeply, his eyes finally turning to her only to hold no emotion. "No." He said fiercely, as though there was no longer a weight on his shoulders. "You will always visit the nymphs alone. They don't exist for me in the way that they do for you."_

_ The ground lurched out from under Rhythma's feet at his words. "What?"_

_ "I don't believe in nymphs."_

_ The young fairy opened her mouth to speak, but Ronin beat her to it._

_ "You have your beliefs, I have mine." He told her sternly. "The nymphs you see in your dreams have guided you and protected you in ways I have lived without. I am skilled at fighting and caring for my planet, and that has been enough."_

_ "B-But," Rhythma could hardly believe it. "Samurai have always believed in nymphs! That is their sole purpose for fighting! That's who trained them in their dreams!"_

_ "I believe in the importance of learning from what has been discovered before." Ronin said in a tone unlike any other she had heard from the old man. "And in how precious life is, and how hard I must work to preserve it in all my friends." He closed his eyes. "The fact that the world of dreams that have hidden meanings is closed to me doesn't feel like something is missing, Rhythma. I respect what you believe. You must respect what matters to me."_

_ Rhythma looked down, taking a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. "D-Do the others of the palace know?"_

_ "King Garomius and Queen Harmonia know."_

_ "No one else?"_

_ The old master shook his head._

_ Rhythma tilted her head. "Then I see no reason to judge you for something that I have no understanding of." She decided. "I only hope that - when the time comes for the nymphs to reveal themselves - you will see with your own eyes that they exist." She leaned forward and embraced the old man._

_ He tensed for a moment, stunned at her sudden hug, before looking down at her and stroking the back of her head. "I envy your faith. You can always find hope, even in the darkest moments."_

* * *

_ "The teaching of fairies symbolizes the ideal of a clear mind." Ronin told her a year later, walking elegantly beside her as they traversed the lush gardens. "A fairy attuned to this training can sense their surroundings and act without thinking - without using their physical senses."_

_ Rhythma exhaled in impatience, gaining the attention of her master._

_ Ronin raised a brow. "Patience is not only a virtue; it can be a lifesaver for a fairy." He directed the comment toward her._

_ "I am patient. It was just a sigh."_

_ "A sound is a sound." Her old teacher pointed out. "Even the slightest error of judgement can ruin a mission. Remember that. Your life may depend on it." He turned to face her. "Come at me." He ordered._

_ Rhythma rolled her eyes and transformed. She then flew right at her teacher, firing a blast toward his face. _

_ Ronin smirked and pulled out his bamboo staff, twirling it in front of his face and deflecting the attack. It bounced off of his shield-like movement and hit a nearby tree, evaporating upon impact. Then, the old man leaped up with surprising agility for his age and slammed the stick into the side of the teenage fairy's head, knocking her to the ground._

_ Stars exploded into Rhythma's head as she hit the grass with a thump. Gasping for breath, she fought to stand up. Ronin landed beside her and offered his hand._

_ "That was a remarkable first effort." He praised her once she had accepted. "But an unconscious fairy is as good as dead." He hauled her up, tapping the side of her head with his staff. "If I'd have hit you any harder, you would have been out, and at my mercy. That would mean death."_

_ Rhythma scowled and brushed herself off._

_ "We will try that again tomorrow," Ronin decided, backing away from her. "I have something of much more importance to teach you."_

_ Rhythma was suddenly curious. "A new move?"_

_ "On occasion, a fairy must be able to her breath for a long time." Ronin explained. "You might have to conceal yourself close to your target and your breathing might give you away. Other times you might be forced to stay underwater, or even fake death." His tone darkened ever so slightly. "Breath control is subtle but crucial fairy skill."_

_ Rhythma listened attentively._

_ "This technique should only be used as a last resort, as it leaves you exposed to your enemy." He warned, putting down his staff. "But by pretending you're dead, or mortally injured, you can lure an enemy into a vulnerable position for attack."_

_ "We can?" Rhythma was amazed._

_ Ronin nodded. "Sadly, we cannot teach it here, as I know you'd be faking. The only way for you to test the technique is to use it in the heat of battle. I hope for the sake of Melody that you never have to fight in a war."_

_ "But I'm a princess." Rhythma protested. "How can I ever leave the palace if I draw attention to myself everywhere I go? I'm a danger. Leaving is asking to be kidnapped."_

_ Ronin smirked. "If a fairy is going to travel freely, she has to carry weapons that don't arouse suspicion." He told her. "As innocent-looking as it is, my hat makes a very effective frisbee. I can use the hat to hurt, poison, or even kill an enemy." He took off his black hat, smiling slightly as he demonstrated how he would use it. "For a fairy, anything can be a weapon. The more common the item, the better." _

_ He suddenly took his hand - which he had stuck into his pocket - and made a strange movement toward her. Not even a second later, there was a small, metal object lodged in the tree behind Rhythma, mere millimeters from her ear._

_ "Throwing stars are a simple, but versatile weapons." Ronin explained, showing his palm to her in order to reveal the four-bladed weapon. "As you can see, most are small enough to conceal in your hand. This gives us the element of surprise in a fight. Although they can kill, we mainly use throwing stars to distract an enemy." He touched the tips of the weapon to his skin. "Targets are the eyes, face, hands or feet. Basically any area not protected by armor." His eyes darkened. "You can poison the tips for a more lethal effect, but you have to be very careful when handling them yourself."_

_ Rhythma nodded, intrigued by his words. This lesson would be useful in the future, she knew. _

_ "Sometimes," Ronin continued, putting the stars back into his pocket as he started walking again, "the truth is the very best weapon is one's arsenal, for nothing cuts deeper than brutal honesty."_

_ "What do you mean?" Rhythma tilted her head up to look into his eyes._

_ "I mean exactly what I said." The elder responded._

_ Rhythma stuck out her bottom lip, hating when he spoke in riddles._

_ Ronin smirked slightly at her reaction, but then moved on to his next lesson. "Tell me, young princess, what is your idea of evil?"_

_ This question caught the fairy off guard, and she paused to think about her response._

_ The old man waited patiently._

_ "I think," Rhythma said very slowly, "that pure evil is someone who is a villain all the way through."_

_ "Is that so?" The master chuckled. "Such a puzzle. A villain all the way through, you think?"_

_ The fairy nodded._

_ Ronin blinked. "I was not aware such people existed." He said simply, turning his head to face the trail ahead of them. "No, indeed. I thought there were equal measures of good and evil in each of us."_

_ "Measures?" Rhythma asked. "As in, perfectly equal halves?"_

_ "Precisely." Ronin nodded to her. "Every living creature has equal amounts of good and evil inside of them."_

_ "I thought it depended on the type of power." The young fairy admitted._

_ The elder shook his head. "Power is neither good nor evil." He explained. "Its user makes it so." He smiled. "Take the magic of dark energy, for example. The power itself is not evil, but as it seems, most bearers of this power choose to be witches, which is why dark energy has such a bad name."_

_ Rhythma blinked, stunned, as she normally was with his words. "I never thought about it in that sense."_

_ "Most do not." Ronin told her. "But - using the example of dark energy once again - say that it is a fairy who holds this power. Dark energy within a light heart - atrocious! But all in all, if the fairy has good intentions, then the power will not be evil."_

_ The fairy thought about this. "What about my powers?" She asked. "We don't know what they are."_

_ "Your magic is very powerful." Ronin told her. "Just like the girl it belongs to. It will take time to figure out what exactly it is, and you will mistake it for other powers, but as long as you are a good person, then the magic within you will be good as well."_

_ Rhythma nodded. "I'll try to keep myself good." She promised. "Anything else for today's lesson?"_

_ Ronin nodded and held out his hand, showing her his pale glowing skin. "Every creature has his or her own distinctive odor; rather like an invisible fingerprint." He explained to her. "You must learn to heed your senses. Fairies use but a tiny percentage of theirs." The faint glow was green, that much was obvious. "They barely look, they rarely listen, they never smell, and they think that they can only experience feelings through their skin. But they talk, oh, do they talk. That makes up for the lack of use of their other senses." He lowered his hand, and a strange scent came to the fairy - the smell of salt water. "When you return to your castle, you will be able to recognize people who have some taint of magical energy. You may notice a peculiar scent, you might even taste it or see it as a shimmer around their bodies."_

_ "How do I know what my own scent is?"_

_ "Hold out your hand and conjure up some magic."_

_ Rhythma did so, concentrating on her powers and revealing in her hand a glowing ball of violet energy._

_ "Take a deep breath. What do you smell?"_

_ At first, when Rhythma sniffed, there was no difference from the air around her. It smelled the same. But then, under the scent of power, there came another smell - a sweeter, lighter scent. _

_ "Well?" Her teacher awaited her answer._

_ Rhythma smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth twitching up. "Lavender."_

_ He nodded. "The scent you carry and the color of your magic is only a slight hint as to what your full powers can add up to be. If you continue training hard, then your power will be as powerful as the Dragon Flame, just wait and see."_

_ Rhythma noticed that they had come to a halt, and she looked around. "Where are we?" She did not recall this area of the gardens._

_ Ronin pulled some branched aside to reveal their location - at the top of a large hill overlooking the endless gardens of Melody's castle._

_ "This is how the I see your home." Ronin told her tenderly, looking out over the grand view. "I see the beauty of it and the richness. I don't see which tree belongs to which fairy or witch." His eyes turned to Rhythma. "Don't look for boundaries that aren't there . . ."_

_ ". . . look for the boundaries that are. But where are they?" She searched the lush earth below her._

_ Ronin winked. "The only true borders lie between day and night, between life and death, between hope and loss." He straightened. "Next year, you head to Alfea, leaving the only home you have ever known." His voice held a dark tone, one she didn't quite understand. "You will face trials unlike any other fairy before you, and I will be powerless to help you."_

_ He met her gaze, his brown eyes shining._

_ "Be brave. Remember, your mother was a great fairy - her light runs through your veins too."_

**Sorry for the long wait, y'all. Updates will be more frequent now that school is almost out. Love all of you!**


End file.
